A power receiving facility has an enclosed switchboard (called switchgear) that houses a circuit breaker for interrupting a load current or fault current, a disconnector and an earth switch that assure safety for a worker during maintenance of a load, a detector for detecting a system voltage and current, and all or part of other devices such as a protective relay.
Switchgear is often installed in a limited space and is thereby required to be compact. Since a switch unit including switches such as breakers occupies a large volume in the switchgear, it is desirable to make the switch unit compact when the size of the switchgear is determined.
A conventional switch is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1. In FIG. 2 of Patent Literature 1, two contact portions are linearly provided in the vertical direction; two moving contact rods are also provided in the vertical direction; and contact disks are provided between the upper and lower moving contact rods.